


You Can Call Me Anytime

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank goodness for cell phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> OFC is a telepathic immortal, she and Eliot have been in a relationship over a year at this point, and he only recently learned of her immortality. Set after Cross My Heart Job.

The soft chirp of my cell phone alerted me to an incoming call. I pulled my cell from my coat pocket and smiled as I saw the Caller ID.

“Hey,” I answered softly.

“Hey,” Eliot said. I could hear the fatigue across the miles. “You busy?”

“Just waiting for a meeting to start,” I told him, feeling his disappointment.

“Still in Madrid?” he asked.

“Yeah...”

“Oh,” he started, “I’ll let ya go.”

“They can wait.” The man I loved would always come first.

When he chuckled, I remembered the last time I’d seen him; the two hours we’d spent at a hotel near the Dallas-Fort Worth airport during his layover when flying back from Ecuador.

And the two weeks before that when we’d spent a long weekend in a secluded cabin in New Hampshire. He’d been unlike himself, quieter and surprisingly clingy. I kept out of his head, letting him work though whatever was bothering him, but after three days, I pushed him on it. 

He told me, mechanically at first, about Hardison being buried alive and their attempts to find him. He became more emotional the longer he spoke until he paused mid-sentence, the reality finally hitting him of how close the team (he) had come to losing Hardison. I’d held him close then, trying to hug away the helplessness he’d felt.

“So, what’s up?” I asked him, shaking off the memories of our last times together. 

“Well,” he laughed suggestively.

“Oh,” I said, doing a mental calculation and realizing it was nearly three in the morning in Boston. “This gonna be one of ‘those’ calls?”

“Coulda been.”

“Still could,” I laughed. “Hang on.”

Two minutes later, after being escorted into a private office, I returned to his call.

“So, where were we?” I asked, looking out over the Madrid skyline. “Oh, yeah, you were about to ask me what I was wearing.”

“Where are you?” he asked instead.

“Hey, pay attention here,” I teased him, “you’re seducing me.”

A pleased thrill ran through me as he laughed deeply. 

“Okay,” he said, and cleared his throat. “What are you wearing?”

“Black pencil skirt and a red silk blouse.”

“And?”

“A lacy black bra.”

“Uh-huh.”

“The Manolo’s you bought me.”

“Panties?” I heard and felt the anticipation in his voice.

“I’m not wearing any panties.”

He growled in my ear and it sent an ache of longing coursing through me, making me wish my business in Madrid was almost over instead of just beginning.

“And a black leather duster,” I told him, upping the ante.

I heard him groan and smiled. 

“I’d like to see that,” he said throatily.

I could easily picture what he was talking about.

“Duster, Manolo’s and nothing else?” I asked, teasing him some more.

“Fuck,” he said softly.

“That could be arranged.”

A soft knock on the office door reminded me of where I was. I gestured that I’d be another minute.

“I have to go,” I regretfully told Eliot.

“Wish you were here,” he said. His tender words hit me in the gut. 

“Me, too,” I told him. “Are you gonna sleep now?”

“Yeah, I guess...”

I was unconvinced.

“Do me a favor?” I asked.

“Course.”

“Get naked, crawl into bed, and take care of yourself, like I would. Hard and fast. And then go to sleep,” I told him. “I’ll wake you in five hours and we can take care of each other.”

“Okay,” he said with a tired laugh. “Can’t wait for my wake up call, darlin’.” 

“Sweet dreams,” I told him and disconnected the call, already planning to make his wake up call a video chat.

The end.


End file.
